The Irony of a Funny Story
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: "Come my children, come and sit. I have a very interesting story for all of you to hear. This comes from a tale that is true and real. Listen to what I have to say and you'll know what I mean."


Hi everyone, this is a new one-shot I've decided to write. It's much darker than what I usually write but a change of writing style doesn't hurt. I gave this a try and hope that I did ok.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this one-shot!

**Summary:** "Come my children, come and sit. I have a very interesting story for all of you to hear. This comes from a tale that is true and real. Listen to what I have to say and you'll know what I mean."

**Characters:** Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Pantherlily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a rich man by the name of Natsu Dragneel. He had a lot of treasures with him after winning the auctions that day. He wanted to bring everything back to his home in the opposite town but there wasn't anybody that was free to help him out.

He finds an abandon wooden cart and decided to use it. He places all of his treasures inside and starts pushing the cart. Half way through his journey, he has to pass through the forest before getting through the next town where he lived.

As he continues pushing, the sun slowly sets lower and lower. The forest was dead silent, not even a tiniest sound could be heard.

Suddenly he felt the cart jerk and a loud creaking sound could be heard from the back. He stopped and went to check it out.

He found that one the back wheel was split to two. He inspected further to find out that he hit a lone jagged rock on the pathway. He sighs knowing he would have to camp out or hoped that someone would actually come to this path and help him.

As if he was heard by the heavens, a hunter and a dog were walking out of the forest. From Natsu's point of view, it seems that they were hunting for something in the woods. He quickly asked for his aid.

He pleaded the hunter, who is named Gajeel Redfox, to keep watch on his cart until he return to get a new one. As a kind hunter he is, he agreed to help. Natsu was grateful and quickly ran back to the town.

Gajeel saw the silhouette form of the rich man disappearing as he ran further away. He turns to look at the treasures he had and shook his head. Such troublesome people they are, was the first thing that pop up in his head.

So he and with his dog Pantherlily, waited for his return. After a few hours past, he was still keeping watch of his treasure. Soon, night fell and the sky grew darker. That night the moon was full, gleaming brightly in the black starless sky.

Gajeel soon grew worried for his elderly mother back home that is living in his wooden cabin in the forest. He was a man who keeps his word but he was getting anxious and needed to get back.

He told Pantherlily to stay and keep watch of the cart. As he assures himself that the dog will stay, he quickly went back home to check on his mother.

After another hour past, Natsu came back with a second cart. He saw the dog was standing guard beside the broken cart. He slowly walked towards the dog and saw him wagging its tail.

He remembered that he belonged to the hunter. It was already late, so he gave a silver coin to the dog so he could give the reward to his master. Natsu patted his head and told him that he could leave. The dog gave a bark before he carries the coin in his mouth and ran back to the cabin.

Once the dog finally reaches to his home, he pawed on the door. The door opens to see his master standing there. He puts the coin down, sat down and wagged its tail happily.

But instead, the hunter flew into rage. The dog look at him with confusion as he whimpers and his head was laying low on the ground.

"I told you to watch over the cart Pantherlily, and what did you do? You stole it!"

The dog saw his master went back inside the cabin. He quickly came back out with a shotgun in his hand. The dog was now alarmed as he saw his master took aim at him.

The last thing Pantherlily heard was a loud bang. The dog was now lying dead in front of his house. He dragged the dead dog in and cooks its corpse.

* * *

"You're wondering, how is this a funny story? Well, _it is_. After all I am a part of this story…"

"Oh…?"

"Who am I in that story?"

Something slowly walks out of the shadows in the dark and abandoned cabin. The bright moonlight outside the window was gleaming brightly inside the cabin. It was a full moon and the whole forest was quiet…just like that night.

It's white and vague front paw shone under the moonlight. Its face soon appeared from the dark and it was a ghastly sight.

There were no eyes; there were only empty eye sockets. Blood seem to overflow from it, as if it was crying endlessly. On its forehead, there was a hole were his _old master_ had shot him.

Soon, its whole body was out. The whole body was completely translucent and pale. There were missing patches of its skin, one missing on its left hind leg, one on its right ribcage, one on the left side of its face and another missing on its heart. You could see its dead heart _beating_ erratically.

Pantherlily's grin was a creepy one; its mouth was slanted upwards showing off its razor sharp canine teeth. Their eye sockets seem to also move along with that grin.

"Are you surprise?"

"Yes… I am dead… But I'm still alive…"

"How am I talking…? I'm just a phantom in this accursed form."

"…you still ask why it is funny? I thought it was quite obvious for mortal beings with a brain…"

"It's funny… Because I'm the one telling this story. All of the things that have happen to me was because of that deficient numbskull that broke his cart…"

"Heh…hehe… It's just so funny. I did what my master ordered and yet he killed me…"

"It's funny… Heh…hehe…hehehe…_hehehehehehe_…"

Patherlily started cackling. It lifted its head upwards, starting at the full moon. Its cackling didn't stop, it grew even more vicious.

Soon it became like a howl, a howl that sounded like a crying laughter.

The forest could hear its sorrowful cries, every living thing that walk through the forest at night…never came back alive.

* * *

The next day, another night arrives.

There were two lost kids wondering in the forest. They called for help but no one heard it.

When hope was slowly fading, they saw something moved in the forest. Like a shadow, a phantom. It piqued their curiosity and decided to follow it. All they could've seen was a coat that slowly made its way towards the broken down cabin.

The door was left open by the mysterious person, indicating that they could walk in. They felt a cold chill making them have goosebumps. They wanted to get away but it there was something that was pulling them in.

They were in the living room covered with cobwebs and dust. They saw the mysterious person with an overly large coat covering him.

And the same as every night, Pantherlily brought travellers into its home and continued telling its tale with an evil smile hidden from their view. Its voice was like silk, making them hypnotise and unable to get away from the vengeful spirit.

"Come my children, come and sit. I have a very interesting story for all of you to hear. This comes from a tale that is true and real. Listen to what I have to say and you'll know what I mean."

* * *

Ok after writing this I'm not so sure if it's scary or not. Oh wells, I would love to read your reviews and I want to know what you guys think. If there are any grammatical mistakes, or any mistakes of any kind please tell me!

To anyone who finds this story familiar, I referenced it from an indie game called 'The Witch's House'. I watched Pewdiepie's video and it got me inspired to write this. And to all Pantherlily's fans, _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

**Edit:** This is one of my stories that weren't so good so I had to delete and re-edit it hoping that there will be a few people that'll like it. If nobody likes this then oh well, at least I tried writing it.


End file.
